This invention relates to an adhesive dispensing arrangement for dispensing a substance over a particular area for treatment thereof.
Minor wounds and the like are advantageously treated with some form of antiseptic or anti-microbial ointment prior to being covered with a sticking plaster. The ointment is applied from a separate tube or dispenser either directly onto the affected skin area or onto the gauze of the plaster. This process is relatively time consuming, involving removal of the backing strip to reveal the gauze, removal of the cap on the tube of ointment, the application of ointment to the gauze and the subsequent application of the plaster to the skin surrounding the affected area. The treatment is also costly, in that an entire tube of ointment is purchased, only to be used once or twice before the remaining contents of the tube are typically discarded or reach an expiry date.
In addition, often the optimum dosage of ointment is not applied. Over-application generally results in the plaster not sticking properly, and under-application results in the wound not being treated adequately.